Make It RightSongfic
by hannah-banana01
Summary: Cody storms back to his room after Bailey him have another fight, thats when he noticed it, laying there in the corner... CAILEY!


**Just a short fic based on the song Make It Right by Jonas.**

**I Don't own The Suite Life on Deck or Jonas . If I did Cody and Bailey would be back together now and Maya would be made to walk the plank :)**

...

"Uurgh!" Cody exclaimed." Why do you have to be so difficult?"

He through his hands up in the air and groaned. He had been on the sky deck grabbing a smoothie when he ran into Bailey. Since their break up they couldn't stand to even be in the same room together.

"Me? I'm difficult? "Bailey retorted, her ears reddening." This from the man who wouldn't let me enter the science competition and instead took me fishing!"

"I dreamt," argued Cody." a Bunsen burner would catch a chair alight to start a fire! If we were on the water it would be safe! I was only thinking of your safety!"

"Yeah? Well how'd that work out for ya?" Bailey said. Her voice icy and cold.

"Would you have preferred to stay in danger?" He let out a sigh." I can't stand you anymore!"

And with that he stormed off to his room

His arguing with her had become a day-to-day thing now. Over the tiniest of things! Like seats in class and their pet rat. But there was no way he could control himself around her. There was just too much anger and pain inside of him.

He took out his key, unlocked the cabin door and flopped on his bed. That's when he saw it. Bailey's guitar. He walked over to it and placed the strap around his back. He had played the guitar a little in grade8, when Zack through a baseball that busted his lip so he couldn't play the French horn. But still, Cody put his fingers on the strings for a "g" chord and strum. The sound was full and pure. He continued with a "c" chord and a small smile crept onto his face. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a set of chords and strumming. And soon after began to sing.

_You say you'll know when you really find the one  
But it's hard to tell With the damage that's been done  
But I'd like to say that it's your fault  
But I know better  
Cuz' I'm a fool to think you'd wait around forever_

He kept strumming and got lost in the music. All if his feelings were being expressed in ways he never new. All his anger and hate disappeared and it was just him and the guitar.

_Maybe I Could have loved you_  
_Maybe I could have shown_  
_That I still do care about you_  
_More than you could know_  
_Don't say it's too late to try_  
_To make it right_  
_ohh to make it right_

That's when he heard it. A voice barely above a whisper sang sweet and pure.

_I didn't know how good you were for me,  
now it's clear,  
I'm seeing all that we could be.  
And I know that it's my fault  
but I'm gonna treat you better,  
cause if I had one wish,  
you'd be with me forever.  
_  
He looked to the door and there she stood. Bailey. He stood up and walked her and she walked to him. They stared into each other's eyes not daring to look away. Hers were a warm chocolate brown while his were a deep sea blue, sparkling in the light. A smile crept onto their faces as they harmonized.

_Maybe I Could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's too late to try  
To make it right  
ohh_  
Cody stopped playing but continued to sing.

_is there something I can say_  
_show me how to break it down_  
_so before you walk away_  
_take the time to turn around_  
_Listen to me now_

_Maybe I Could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's too late to try  
To make it right  
ohh_

Then they were dancing around the room singing to each other. Cody stood up on the bed and sang from his heart never taking his eyes of her. She came over and sat on the edge and pulled him down to her level.  
Cody gave one more strum on the guitar and let it hang.

He looked into her eyes and then her lips. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Cody broke the silence. He put the guitar down, put his hands on her cheeks and leaned.

He kissed her like never before. At first she was a little bit shocked but soon kissed him back. As soon as their lips met sparks filled the air. A wave of electricity swished through their veins. He ran his hand through her long brown hair while hers were embraced around his neck. They pulled apart, their eyes still shut, savoring every moment.

Bailey stood up. She offered him her hand and pulled him up. "Well... Ummm... I'll see u tomorrow, I guess"

" Ahh yep" Cody replied. He looked like he had been hit on the back of the head with a cricket bat.

Bailey walked to wards the door.  
"See you" she said and closed the door behind her.

Meanwhile Cody had his hands on the back of his head, trying to comprehend what had just happened.  
After a while he gave up and plonked his head into his pillow. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

_**...**_

_**Just a short one. I dont know if Cody really plays guitar but or this story he does...**_

_**Hey, dont you think that review button down their looks a bit lonely?...**_

_**Hannah_banana01**_


End file.
